


no me dejes caer

by fardiares



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardiares/pseuds/fardiares
Summary: tengo miedo de caer y que no estés ahí.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	no me dejes caer

En estos momentos no estoy en el mejor estado físico ni mental para expresar estos sentimientos, sin embargo, trataré de entregarlos con la mayor facilidad posible y con el mejor tacto que pueda, aunque sea un poquito complicado para mi. 

Mi corazón se siente acelerado sin razón alguna cada vez que te veo, pareciera que mis ojos instantáneamente escanean tu rostro para grabarlo en mi mente por el resto del día, no puedo dejar de verte y me preocupa que debido a mis acciones algún día irremediablemente caiga al piso por no dejar de atesorarte.

Tengo miedo de caer, cuando vamos por las calles caminando y tus charlas sobre tus cosas favoritas me atraen y no puedo evitar disfrutar de tus sonrisas y en como tus ojos brillan al hablar de lo que amas, el solo hecho de que ni siquiera me fijo por donde camino solo por observarte a ti porque eres lo más bonito y lo único que me importa en ese momento. 

Y aún así, tengo miedo de caer, porque si caigo al duro pavimento sé que me lastimaré y el dolor será momentáneo, tú me darás la mano y volveré a caminar junto a ti como si nada haya pasado, pero si caigo en tus ojos, sé que no habrá salida.

Porque la única solución para mi dolor pareces ser tú y estás tan lejos de mí como aquella estrella fugaz que vi en junio, o como todas mis esperanzas y sueños que poco a poco se fueron apagando gracias a la oscuridad que me rodea, o sólo tal vez como la posibilidad de seguir adelante en un mundo donde no estés. 

Estás tan cerca que puedo tocar tu suave cabello y puedo observar cada una de tus pecas, puedo contar tus pestañas y adorar el color de tus ojos, pero a la vez estás tan lejos de mí que cuando siento que por fin te he alcanzado y te he ganado, te alejas un poquito más, dejando mi mano estirada a sólo centímetros de poder tenerte. 

Y es que, eres una persona maravillosa que una pobre alma como yo no puede tener, porque mi espíritu está tan podrido que yo ni si quiera me entiendo, mi corazón es tan negro como alguna vez menciono mamá y es probable que nunca nadie me ame. 

Pero está bien, te veré desde atrás, seguiré tus pasos, no me importa si toda una vida tendré que ver tu espalda, si tendré que ver a alguien más tomar tu mano, incluso no me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi corazón en el camino, lo haré solo por ti. 

Porque haz hecho lo que pocos pueden hacer en estos días, hacerme reír de forma sincera, sin tristezas, sin máscaras, sin el aura lúgubre que me rodea, me has llenado de luz y me has convertido en un jardín lleno de flores sakura aunque sea por unos minutos.

Me has hecho recordar el sonido de mi risa, que una parte de mi corazón sigue viva y todo gracias a tu voz que muchas veces me ha llevado la contraria, me has dado un poco de felicidad que me ha sido difícil alcanzar. 

Mi alma está siempre contigo, y sé que lo recordarás el año que viene, y en cinco años más, porque puede que nos separemos, pero siempre estaré cuidándote. 

Sayonara, Eiji.

—𝑨𝒔𝒍𝒂𝒏 𝑱𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝑪𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒔𝒆.


End file.
